


Maybe I Overreacted

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, possessive Roy, well an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Overreacting</i> might have been a little light, considering Roy broke a champagne bottle over a guy's head. But Jason could always worry about that later- as it was, their mission might be completely compromised because of an <i>almost blowjob</i> and his boyfriend's possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Overreacted

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try to be funny, and then I'm reminded that I'm not. I wasn't overly thrilled with this hot mess, _but_ I decided to post it anyway.
> 
> Fueled mostly by the fact that "Crazy Possessive" by Kaci Battaglia is on my JayRoy playlist.

“Tell me why we’re doing this again?” Roy asked, as Jason reached up, adjusted Roy’s collar, straightening it out.

“Because _wonder boy_ asked for our help. Said he’d get his pretty boy face recognized.” Jason reached up, making sure Roy’s hair was tucker neatly back into a ponytail. “Maybe we should’ve cut this.”

Roy snorted. “ _Right_. Like you’d be okay with that.” Jason grinned, cupped the back of Roy’s neck affectionately.

“Munchkin settled for the night?”

“Kori said she’s down for the count already.” Jason grinned, leaning in to quickly kiss his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Then let’s get this show on the road.” He pulled back, the two sneaking out of the large storage closet- leaving the waiter they had ambushed in order to steal his suit unconscious and bound.

They split the moment they were out, Jason slipping into the crowds, absentmindedly fiddling with his cufflinks. It had been a while since he’d been in a suit this nice- and sure, maybe the event would have called for a tux, but he thought this black suit and burgundy button down, complete with a gold tie, was far more attractive.

From the looks he was quickly getting, he thought he was right.

“So what am I looking for, bird-brains?” he whispered, reaching up to press at his comlink. A moment passed, and he heard,

“You’ll know him when you see him. Flashy as all hell. He’s got a lot fo money in international drug trade- probably got a hefty following of women around him.” There was a pause, and then, “And don’t call me _bird-brains_.”

Jason smiled. “Whatever you say, goldie.” He heard Dick sigh, and continued to walk the room. He grabbed a glass of champagne that one of the waiters was offering, tapping his fingers on it but not taking a sip. He had an image to hold up- but that didn’t mean he had to compromise his self imposed _never drink around Roy_ rule. Speaking of-

He scanned the room, still didn’t see the man Dick was talking about, nor did he see his boyfriend. He frowned, slipping through the crowds, heading towards a lavish elevator and stepping inside. It was empty, and the moment the doors closed he pressed his comlink.

“Wonder boy, you got eyes on my boy?”

“Negative. Haven’t been able to reach him via com. Eyes on the target?”

“Negative.” Jason sighed, before the elevator stopped. He leaned against the railing, swirled his glass of untouched champagne once, as a woman stepped on, glancing at the buttons and clicking a button, towards the top floor. He glanced at Jason from the corner of her eyes, before straightening her shoulders, bare due to the tiny string that held her dress up around her neck. He could see down to the curve of her back.

“You look bored,” she offered, reaching out to tap her nails on the railings. “But you’re cute. Want to have a little fun?”

Jason grinned, tipping his head back a little. “Define _fun_.”

She smiled, and it was _dirty_ , a curve to her dark lips as she turned to face him, leaning over. “The kind that’ll have you blackout for a day after,” she offered, plucking his champagne glass from his hand. “I know a guy who would probably eat you alive.”

“Then I’d like to meet him. I could go for a good blackout.” She kept her smile, lifting the glass and downing the entire thing. When the elevator finally stopped she took his hand, leading him out. She dropped her empty glass on a table, leading Jason into a lavish, rather dark room. There was a man settled on a couch, a girl on each side- wearing a suit that looked like it might have cost as much as Bruce’s _batsuit_.

Jason was pretty sure he had just found his target.

“I found someone I think you’ll like,” the girl was saying, pulling away from Jason’s hand and sauntering over. She settled right on his lap, leaning back. The man looked at Jason, dragged his eyes along him- and Jason wasn’t sure if he was being _cautious_ , or checking him out-

Or _both_.

“Good work,” he offered, reaching into his suit and plucking out a small tablet. The girl opened her mouth and he pressed it to her tongue. When she closed her mouth, she leaned back as if she was caught in a wave of bliss, eyes falling shut. The man smiled, before turning back to Jason. “She offer you a good time?”

“Said you had the sort of fun that might let me blackout for a day.” Jason settled his hands in his pockets. “Sounded like a _good time_.”

The guy straightened up, the girl on his lap sliding off, onto the couch. He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, and a moment later there was movement, someone walking out, closing in with a tray-

A flash of that ginger hair, tugged back, those green eyes- and Jason exhaled softly. Well, he’d found Roy.

He’s have to remember to say _something nice_ about beating him to the target, later.

Roy offered the girls glasses, and they took them giggling, as the guy rested his forearms on his thighs. “I think I can do that for you,” he offered, “Give you something sweet. But first, we have to warm you up.” He pointed to one of the girls, and she smiled, setting her champagne down and standing up to saunter over to him. Before Jason could move she had her arms around his neck, pressing flush against him. Her dress was so think he could feel the gentle swell of her breasts, as she edge one thigh between his and leaned up, kissing him.

For a moment, he didn’t know what to _do_. Forget that he wasn’t nearly as smooth as he always tried to play at- forget that he hadn’t come into this mission expecting to lock lips with anyone-

It had been a _long_ time since he’s kissed anyone besides Roy. And for a moment, he just didn’t know how to react. He felt her nails pressing against his jacket, though, and dragged himself back- reached for her hips and held them, thumbs rubbing little circles into them like he would Roy. The action raised her dress slightly, got a content purr from her as she licked at his mouth. When she pulled off, it was only to giggle.

“He’s so cute,” she offered, lifting one hand to toy with Jason’s hair.

“You really okay with sharing your girls?” Jason asked, glancing at the man- mostly so he could steal a glance at Roy, who had drifted back, but was holding an unopened bottle of champagne.

His eyes were a dead give away. Less than thrilled.

Jason swallowed. Oh, he’d be apologizing later. And he knew Roy didn’t _blame_ him- but it didn’t mean he had the enjoy watching his boyfriend getting intimate with other people.

“I like to watch,” the man offered, leaning back, and suddenly the girl was dropping to her knees in front of Jason, reaching up for the button of his slacks. Jason felt his heart jump- and, okay, _think_ and _think fast_ -

He couldn’t just get a blowjob from some random chick on a mission in front of his boyfriend-

_Oh god what a mouthful_.

Jason was about to reach down, to push her hands away- see if he could sweet talk himself a little time, when there was suddenly a loud _crack_ , and the girls screaming. Jason jerked his head towards the sound, the girl on her knees falling back and pushing away a few inches.

Roy was standing behind the couch, holding the neck of the champagne bottle. It was shattered, sharp edges poking out- the glass and majority of the liquid settled on their target, who was slumped over. Jason could see a bit of blood in his blond hair.

“Oh hell,” he managed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dammit Roy, Grayson wanted him in one piece.”

“What? Like you _weren’t_ planning on knocking him out? I just saved us some time.” He tossed the neck of the bottle down, glancing at the girls. “Relax, we’re not here for you. But word of advice? Lay off whatever shit he was giving you. Trust me, it’s not a good time.”

Jason walked over, pressing his comlink. “Grayson, we uh… we have the target. There was a minor complication… he’s unconscious. How quickly can you get us out?”

“ _What the hell did you do Jason_?”

“Hey! For once, it wasn’t me.” Jason leaned forward, sliding his arm under the guy. “Listen, I can’t just carry this guy out- how the hell are we-”

He cut off then the elevator dinged. Jason glanced at Roy, who tensed, and Jason sighed.

“Guess we have company.” Roy hopped over the couch, reaching up to loosen the collar of his shirt. “Let some of that _aggression_ out on them, Roytoy.”

Roy grinned. “Plan on it, Jaybird.”

A moment later and two large men were stepping off the elevator. They took one look at the mess- their boss, Jason presumed, knocked out, the girls having fled back a few steps- and Jason and Roy, standing there just _waiting_.

They rushed towards them, drawing guns from within their jackets. Jason knew they couldn’t risk firing until they were up close- lest they move, and they accidentally shoot the guy who signed their paychecks- and the moment his was close enough he was grabbing a fistful of his jacket, pulling him in and pushing his palm up into his chin. His head snapped back, and Jason elbowed his ribs, before cracking his arm down over his leg, grabbing the man’s gun before it even hit the floor.

He turned it on him, held it steady as he heard a _thud_ next to him. He glanced over, found Roy pulling out the clip of the gun, his guy on the ground, out cold already.

“What?” Roy asked, letting the bullets fall to the floor and tossing the gun and empty clip in different directions. “You said let my aggression out? Not my fault he didn’t hire decent help.”

Jason shook his head, looking back down at his guy. Then with a shurg, he flipped the gun, brought it down hard on the guy’s head. He crumpled over, and Jason turned to look at their target again.

Still out cold.

Jason sucked on his tongue, before he heard Roy offer up, “So, I have an idea.”

“Well, that makes one of us. Talk.”

“There was a back staircase from the second floor down. Leads out back- I guess it’s for deliveries, in case the main floor is packed or some shit. Let’s just drag him out that way, get him to the rendezvous point.”

Jason sighed, reaching back and shoving the gun beneath his jacket, to rest in the waistband of his pants. He felt better with it, _just in case_.

“Fine. Give me a hand with him.” Jason leaned forward, grasped at the man and tugged him up. Roy helped, until they had one of his arms slung over Jason’s shoulders, and he was supporting his weight. Jason huffed, shifting him a bit, caught a glance of the girl watching-

And smiled.

“You girls wanna have some _real_ fun?” he asked, and he could _feel_ Roy glaring at them. “Because I think the two of us could use a hand. And hey- this guy never has to know.”

And somehow, minutes later, Jason found himself crammed in the back of the elevator, the girls creating a great buffer, should anyone else get on while they rode it down. It simply looked like their target had passed out on Jason’s shoulder-

So long as they kept his head turned, so no one could see the blood drying in his hair.

“See, this will be a great story to tell your friends,” Jason offered. “Way better than anything you would’ve gotten with this guy.”

The girl who had kissed him glanced back, folding her arms. “I would’ve liked to tell a story about you and I,” she offered, and then with a playful but _sweet_ smile, “You need a partner in crime?”

Jason barely got a breath in before he felt a hand in his hair, and Roy was turning his head, kissing him roughly. Jason gasped into it, but didn’t pull away as Roy made his point, clear as day. When his boyfriend did let go, the girl was _staring_.

“Well damn,” she said, letting her arms fall slack. “And I was _totally_ going to do whatever he wanted me to to you.”

Roy gritted his teeth, but she turned around again, leaning on one of the other girls as the elevator dinged. The doors open, and they moved, still creating a wall as Jason and Roy slipped out. Jason supported the man’s weight as Roy rushed ahead, around a corner, before he pushed a heavy door open. It opened up to a large storage room- and he closed it again, the moment Jason was inside.

“We just have to get him outside,” Roy offered, “And then we’re home free.”

Jason frowned. “No, _then_ we’ve got to get him secured on my bike and _I_ have to drive his ass to Grayson, and _you_ have to promise not to crack anymore bottles over skulls.”

Roy frowned. “You know, you would’ve done the same damn thing if someone was three seconds from sucking my dick.”

“ _I was going to stop her_.”

“Well I did it first.”

Jason huffed, just as he heard crackling in his ear. “Jason?”

He shifted, managed to reach up. “Grayson, I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy to hear your voice.”

“You got the target?”

“Yeah, right here. Out cold still.”

“If you can get him out of the building, my car is idling up front.”

Jason grinned. “Thought you were afraid of stepping foot here, pretty boy.”

Dick sighed. “I _was_. So be quick.”

Roy nodded, indicating he’d heard Dick too, and was moving to the other door. He unlocked it, shoving it open, and Jason made his way across the room, out into the night. The stairs were slow going- metal mesh and a little shaky, but Roy vaulted over the last bit, met Jason at the bottom and helped support the man’ weight until they were on the ground.

At the mouth of the alleyway, Jason saw Dick leaning against his car, watching. Roy moved ahead of him, and Dick pulled the backdoor open, watching as, when Jason finally made it over, he was loaded in.

“Do I even want to know?” Dick asked, and Jason only huffed.

“Trust me, you don’t.” Roy straightened up, leaned against Jason’s shoulder then, and Dick only shook his head.

“I’ll take your word for it. Thanks for the help you two.” He slammed the door, opening up the driver side, before glancing back. “By the way, Lian’s birthday party still on?”

Roy grinned then. “Oh _hell yes_. You better be coming, she’ll be sad if you don’t.”

Dick grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He climbed back in, and Roy and Jason watched him drive off, before their shoulders relaxed a little.

“That was a mess,” Jason muttered, as he began walking away. He had their bike stashed a block down- and he was so ready for the night to be over.

“Could’ve been worse,” Roy pointed out, “I mean, we got the guy. We didn’t cause too much of a scene.”

“You _smashed him over the head with a bottle_. We were supposed to get him out conscious. If Dick wants to interrogate him, he’s going to have to wait now.”

“Yeah well, I had to do _something_.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Worried I would’ve enjoyed it too much?” Roy frowned, and Jason paused, turning and sliding his arm around his waist. “Oh god, it was a joke. Come over here.” He tugged Roy in, reaching up to brush at some of his ginger hair that had escape his ponytail. “I wouldn’t have let it happen.”

“I know,” Roy mumbled, “Sorry, I overreacted a bit.” Jason smiled, leaned in and kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Just don’t make it a habit. As if I’m going anywhere- you keep my life interesting. Plus, like I’d ever leave that little munchkin.”

Roy laughed, leaning his forehead into Jason’s neck affectionately. “Are we picking her up tonight?” Jason hummed, let his hands slide along Roy’s waist, down to his hips.

“We _did_ ask Kori to watch her all night. I don’t see why we need to pick her up before tomorrow morning.” Roy lifted his head again, and Jason smirked. “I could use the time to remind you _exactly_ why I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Roy shivered over that, and Jason leaned down, nosed at his jaw, got a kiss in there.

“Sound like a good plan?”

“Mmm. Definitely.” When Jason straightened back up, Roy was smiling. Jason returned it, taking his hand and turning to continue leading him down the street, squeezing Roy’s fingers affectionately.

He couldn’t really be mad, in the slightest. If he was honest- and he was sure he would be, once he was exhausted and had his cheek pressed to Roy’s chest, where he nearly always ended up- he would have been just as upset. Might have even done the same thing.

Maybe Roy wasn’t the only possessive one in this mess.


End file.
